


For Free

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- Set in Oz, Alternative Universe- Set in Oz, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Charlie and Dorothy meet Jo in Oz and they both decide to flirt with her, hoping that it’s going to lead to something more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> This one is a lot different from everything I’ve previously written and I hope you’re going to like my take on Oz! Also, it’s my first 100% femslash poly ship so, yay! Let me know what you think ;)

Oz was a mysterious place. Charlie knew that since she had stepped into that world, but she didn’t expect it to get even weirder.

She had no idea she would see there everyone who she had lost throughout her life. Her mom and dad, or at least versions of them, were living in Oz. They were happy and, what was surprising, they knew exactly who Charlie was. They knew she was their daughter and it seemed like they didn’t change, compared to who they were on Earth. 

That’s why, even though Dorothy tried to urge Charlie on, she stayed with her parents for a few days anyway, only moving forward when she was certain she was able to let go and accept the fact that they were alright there.

It was a completely different world and Charlie knew she would never want to leave that place.

One day, when they got into another village on their journey, Dorothy and Charlie spotted a nice tavern. Roadhouse was written on the dark wood, the letters shimmering with the magic the place seemed to have. But it wasn’t surprising; everything in Oz had magic.

They didn’t hesitate to go in; the place seemed welcoming. After pushing the door open, Charlie was met with a huge crowd of people, and she didn’t know where she should look first. Everyone was busy either talking to others, eating, or drinking, and a cute bartender was wiping the counter.

A really cute bartender.

She was smiling widely at someone she was chatting with, tossing her head back as she laughed. The girl was wearing skinny jeans and a crop top that showed off quite a lot of her pale and perfect skin. Charlie couldn’t look away, she was enamored with the blonde girl.

“She’s pretty,” Dorothy said and Charlie couldn’t help but smile.

Her and Dorothy got together at the very beginning of their adventure, if getting together was even a term in Oz. They were drawn to each other; it was difficult to resist that desire. Dorothy was sweet and charming, not to mention gorgeous, so it was a complete win for Charlie. And it didn’t seem like they would be getting out of there anytime soon, so shouldn’t she have some fun?

Charlie began walking toward the counter, Dorothy right by her side. “Let’s talk to her.”

“You mean flirt with her?” Dorothy chuckled and Charlie nodded, smiling widely. “Alright, let’s go.” She let out with enthusiasm and Charlie pecked her cheek, excited to see what would come out of it.

“What can I get you?” the blonde girl wondered as Dorothy and Charlie sat in front of the counter.

Charlie blurted out without a second thought. “Maybe your name, at first?”

That made the girl blush a bit, and she grinned at both of them. “It’s Jo. And it’s only fair if you give me yours now.”

“I’m Charlie and this is Dorothy.” She introduced them both and extended her hand toward Jo.

Jo took it and gave it a firm shake; the hold a bit stronger than Charlie expected. Seemed like the blonde wasn’t a delicate flower at all, that could get interesting.

Charlie couldn’t bring herself to let go of Jo’s hold, but she did it eventually, and Jo greeted Dorothy as well, winking at Charlie as their gazes crossed. That was promising at least.

Jo cleared her throat after that, pushing her hair away from her face. “So, what would you like to eat, girls?”

“We’re kinda new here, so how about you decide for us?” Dorothy suggested, and Charlie nodded, crossing her legs so she could sit more comfortably.

“Okay, I’ll fix something up for you real quick.” She turned around and disappeared behind a set of doors, that supposedly lead to some kind of a kitchen, all kinds of delicious smells hitting Charlie and Dorothy’s noses.

It took a bit until Jo was back, but the wait was definitely worth it.

She was holding two full plates of fries and there was a big hamburger on each of them. The dishes looked beyond incredible, and neither of them could wait to taste what Jo prepared.

Dorothy was about to reach for her wallet, but Jo shook her head. “On the house. Gorgeous girls like you shouldn’t pay.” She explained as she set the plates in front of them, the corners of her lips twitching into a smile.

“Oh, okay,” Charlie said, feeling her cheeks heat up a bit. She picked up the burger from the plate, and gave it a bite, a moan escaping her lips at the taste. It was better than anything she’d ever eaten before she got into Oz. It wasn’t surprising, though; everything in Oz was incredible.

Dorothy started eating as well, complimenting Jo’s skills as a cook as soon as she managed to chew and swallow what she had in her mouth. They fell into a comfortable conversation, talking about the life in Oz and how it was different from the life on Earth. That’s how Charlie and Dorothy realized Jo must’ve died while being on Earth, because it seemed that the Oz worked as Heaven for some people. However, they decided to leave it alone. Who would want to talk about dying anyway, if the main goal was to have a good time?

“I still think we should pay. It wouldn’t be fair to leave such a great cook without anything.” Dorothy admitted as they finished eating, both of them full to the point that they were afraid they wouldn’t be able to move.

Jo cocked her eyebrow as she leaned against the countertop, her skimpy crop top doing nothing to hide her cleavage that was mostly on display for the girls to see. “I think I have an idea. How about a beer or a few after we close?”

“But this time we’ll pay.” Charlie announced, a smirk on her face.

Jo’s pale fingers trailed over Dorothy’s hand, making goosebumps appear on her skin. “Well, it depends,” Jo let out, sporting a flirty smile.

“On what?” Dorothy whispered, her eyebrows raised.

“You’ll see.” Jo winked at her, walking to the other side of the counter to serve another customer.

The rest of the night passed fairly quickly and Jo was coming back to them every time she had a bit of free time. The flirting was getting more and more blatant, and it seemed like Jo understood right away that they were a package deal. It didn’t look like she minded, rather the opposite.

Before they knew it, everyone left the tavern, and they helped Jo close and clean up the place. Then, they took some beers and Jo led them both upstairs, to her room. She said it was easier to live at the Roadhouse than somewhere else, since she only worked in that place, and that she had gotten used to it a long time ago anyway.

One beer turned into two, two into three, three into four. All the exhibitions were slowly going away and they all ended up sitting on the bed, the concept of personal space long forgotten as they were leaning against each other, their arms and legs bumping into the other one’s limbs.

It didn’t take long for Jo’s hands to start wandering again and she pulled Charlie closer, their lips colliding in a kiss. Dorothy joined in without hesitation, peppering Jo’s skin with kisses, her fingers laced with Charlie’s.

They were hesitant at first, but they grew bolder with every more, slowly and surely discovering what the other one wanted and needed.

Then, it was all a mess of tangled limbs and lips sliding against the other one’s. Breathy moans and gasps, the sounds of bed squeaking under their weight replaced the silence, words no longer necessary.

And Jo was right.

They had different things in mind than paying.


End file.
